His Road
by hiiro-chan
Summary: [SPOLERS ALERT] Lubbock X Najenda (and probably other pairings); OCs present In an alternate storyline, after being captured by Syura, Lubbock escapes by playing dead instead of by killing Syura. How much will this one different step affect his destiny and even that of the whole kingdom? Driven by his love for Najenda, the young man embarks on a journey to redemption.
1. Prologue

Summary

[SPOLERS ALERT] Lubbock X Najenda (and probably other pairings); OCs present

In an alternate storyline, after being captured by Syura, Lubbock escapes by playing dead instead of by killing Syura. How much will this one different step affect his destiny and even that of the whole kingdom? Driven by his love for Najenda, the young man embarks on a journey to redemption.

 **[SPOILERS ALERT]**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I've recently discovered Akame ga Kill (the manga). Chapter 52 greatly saddened me with Lubbock's death. I mean, Lubbock threw away his comfortable life as a rich boy to follow Najenda. He went through all kinds of hardships, but still died with his love unrequited. Worst of all, he was not even able to confess his love.**

 **Even though Lubbock's death immortalizes him as a hero, I still believe that he deserves more chance. Thus, this FanFiction is about an alternate storyline. After being captured by Syura, with the desire to see Najenda one last time, Lubbock escapes by playing dead instead of by killing Syura.** **(An unlikely scenario that actually happens.)** **How much will this one different step affect his destiny and even that of the whole kingdom? Driven by his love, the young man embarks on a journey to redemption.**

 **This is my first FanFiction, so thanks for your feedback and support. :)**

 **hiiro-chan**

 **P.S. I DO NOT OWN AKAME GA KILL AND ALL ITS WONDERFUL CHARACTERS. The only additions are some OCs.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship, Adventure**

 **Pairing: Lubbock X Najenda**

 **Rating: T** **(contains violence and some gore (not sure if this is M))**

* * *

OUTSKIRTS OF THE CAPITAL, TWO MONTHS SINCE THE INVASION OF THE CAPITAL

The hot summer air **(A/N: Not sure about the season in the last chapters. Let's assume that it was summer.)** was filled with the scent of death, and all soldiers and citizens knew that the mountain of corpses would keep pilling up until the Emperor's blood was spilled. Prime Minister Honest, the man who corrupted the millenary kingdom, and his puppet, the child Emperor, had fled the Capital when it came under the Revolutionary Army's control. The strongest and the most beautiful captain in the country, Captain Esdeath, stayed behind to hide the Emperor's tracks from the enemies. As anyone could have guessed, the bloodthirsty captain desired more than all to destroy the Revolutionary Army and, of course, Night Raid.

The latter organization only had four active members, Akame, Tatsumi, Leone, and Najenda, and they all united near the campfire near their tents, set in a barren land, which recently became a cemetery. In the dark of the night, Najenda explained the plans for the next day's battle, which was meant to be decisive. When the leader finished, silence once again filled the nocturnal atmosphere. Burdened by both their physical and mental wounds, all members lost the optimism they had before they invaded the Capital. **(A/N: chapter 67)** Even Leone lost her humour.

Attempting to strengthen the team spirit, Najenda reminded her subordinates that they needed to live in honor of those who sacrificed themselves for Night Raid, including Maine, who was in a coma since Tatsumi's rescue. **(A/N: After Tatsumi and Lubbock were captured by Syura, Tatsumi's side of the story remained the same, except for some parts of his conversations with Esdeath.)** When her subordinates all went to rest, Najenda remained near the dying campfire. Her light purple eyes shifted to the pale moon as she seemed to distinguish one of her comrades' face in the sky.

"Lubbock..." This name filled her heart with warmth and grief.

* * *

OUTSKIRTS OF THE CAPITAL, BEFORE THE INVASION

Pain... horrible pain. Even breathing sent waves of agony through each of his muscles. Lubbock opened his emerald eyes, but could only distinguish darkness. As he tried to move, pain surging from his most sacred part made him wish that he was actually dead.

 _I am a coward_ , he thought with bitterness. Never had he felt so shameful about his lack of bravery. The boy had always thought that there was some intelligence in his cowardice. When he had battled enemies who were too strong, the greenhead would run away or play dead to save his tail.

However, for some reasons, the same "playing-dead" technique that he had used hours ago drowned him in shame. _I couldn't even kill_ him _._ The greenhead could still remember Syura's saddistic smirk as the Prime Minister's son had inflicted endless pain on his prey. Though Lubbock had experienced a myriad of hardshipas as an assassin, the agony he had experienced in Syura's playground was beyond imagination. The pain had mostly came from a man's crushed pride, literally and abstractly, the worst possible experience for a human male.

Several times, the boy had questionned his resolve to remain silent. _What good will it do? I will die anyway..._ When Syura had told Lubbock about Tatsumi's treatment, an unbearable sting of jealousy had filled the greenhead's heart. More than that, he had felt lonely, abandoned, forgotten by his cherished Night Raid. _What good?_ he had asked himself once again.

Like always, an elegant face had appeared in front of Lubbock. The purple-eyed woman was adorned by a silver ponytail that swung lightly whenever she moved. Nevertheless, the most breathtaking of all her traits was the power in her gaze. Lubbock had always loved women, especially their attractive bodies. However, it was the gaze of the lilac eyes that had made the young man fell in love for the first time.

 _Miss Najenda..._ No, he _had_ to make Miss Najenda feel proud of him. He had to protect Night Raid, even Tatsumi. Syura had probably been lying. _Tatsumi is also suffering. It must be that._ Lubbock had bitten the flesh inside his mouth so hard that he could taste iron. _I will protect Night Raid and Miss Najenda._

After what seemed like an eternity, Syura had finally left his toy alone. Curled in a ball, trembling from pain and a mixture of emotions, Lubbock had once again thought about his love. He had mentally drawn every single silver hair and the pair of beautiful eyes, before one of was them was blinded by the despicable Esdeath. Everything about the elegant face, adorned by a rare, breathtaking smile, had seem to come from an angel. How Lubbock had longed to stand in front of this beauty once again!

Suddenly, the boy had felt as if a flame was burning inside ot him. _I need to see you, Miss Najenda. I need to talk to you._ His physical pain had seemed to be replaced by his seemingly unaccomplishable wish. How could Lubbock even think that he could escape his dungeon?

 _I will do_ anything _to come back..._ Lubbock's eyes had been glowing like two emeralds under the sunlight. _I don't care if I become a worse coward._

Unfortunately, Lubbock had not been that serious about the last part of his resolve. Everything that had happened next only made the greenhead hate himself as a shameless coward. As a master of the "playing dead" technique, Lubbock had lain limp on the cold dungeon floor when Syura had come back the next day. He could still feel the different painful tricks that the guards had tried to confirm his death.

Lubbock had been relieved when the guards literally threw him outside the castle in one piece. He had actually been proud that his technique had worked.

Nevertheless, his happiness was soon devoured by the realization that he had chosen an easy path, the road of a coward. Lubbock knew that he could have waited for the right opportunity to kill Syura with the strings that the boy had hidden inside his mouth. He could then escape with the Prime Minister's son's Shambhala, the spatial manipulation Teigu.

However, out of pain and probably – no, mainly – fear, Lubbock had refused to fight Syura and to destroy one of the greatest threats to Night Raid.

 _I am a worthless coward. What was I thinking? How can I face Miss Najenda?_ Lubbock tried to consolate himself by telling himself that the most important thing is that he was alive. _I can always make up for this._ As if to convince himself, Lubbock repeated mentally, _Yes, I can make up for what I did._

The greenhead tried to shift his attention to his surrounding as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He noticed irregular shapes around him and could smell decaying meat... _or rather flesh_ , the boy thought as he distinguished a deformed human head lying on unrecognizable parts of bodies.

When Lubbock managed to ignore the numbing pain in his body, he could feel that he was lying on a surface that was at the time soft, sticky and... bony.

 _I don't want to know..._ However, his eyes disobeyed him and shifted his glance on the carpet of dismantled bodies below the boy. Even with his experience as an assassin, Lubbock felt his stomach twist in front of the hellish view. Just after he lifted himself in a sitting position, the boy vomited.

 _So, this is the prisoners' cemetery._ As he finally stood up after several painful attempts, Lubbock realized that the word "cemetery" was too fancy for the hole filled with debris that were once called "humans". The cavity was already so full that Lubbock didn't need to climb much on the "walls" to arrive at ground level.

Lubbock could feel his legs trembling under the weigh of his upper body. _When was the last time I actually climbed or even walked?_ As he noticed the forest several feet away from him, Lubbock realized that he was in the outskirts of the Capital. _I have to make it to the forest before someone sees me._

Gritting his teeth, Lubbock managed to make it past the first trees before collapsing from agony. He tried to stand up again, but dizziness filled his head.

Suddenly, Lubbock heard the voice of a little girl, which seemed to scream something similar to "Kiyomi-nee there's a dead man." _I'm not dead._ However, Lubbock didn't have the strength to protest. He tiredly closed his eyes as two shadows approached him.


	2. Chapter 1 - Part 1

**Hey guys,**

 **I just changed the name at the end of the introduction from "Sakura" to "Kiyomi". I thought that a name meaning "pure beauty" suits the OC better.**

 **Also, I want to give a huge thanks to all your support for my very first story. I am amazed. :)**

 **hiiro-chan**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _"You seem like a smart guy, so I think you understand... I think it'd be a lot easier for you if you start talking before I gouge one of your eyes out."_ **(A/N: chapter 51)**

 _The voice echoed in the cold, damp room like a curse of death. Lubbock shivered at the feeling of the tanned man's breath on the greenhead's bare, bruised skin, a breath devoid of a living creature's warmth._

Maybe, he is not a human... _Lubbock realized with horror as he stared into his tormentor's green eyes, filled with dark pleasure, with pure saddism. The glowing orbs were only a few inches away from the greenhead's face and seemed like two demons ready to devour their victim. Fear mixed with Lubbock's physical agony, crushing his heart with an imaginary fist._

 _Syura suddenly turned away for a while, only to return with a thin, long metallic object. Through his vision blurred by pain, the greenhead noticed that the object ressembled – or was – a scratch awl. As Syura approached the boy's right eye with the threatening instrument, stricken by sudden realization, Lubbock tried to push the man away. He realized with sheer distress that his wrists were bounded to the wall. His position allowed him no chance of mobility._

No... _With all the strength left in him, Lubbock shut his targeted eye, protecting it in the only way he could. However, this action only prompted Syura to forcefully lift the eyelid with his dark fingers._

 _The distance between the sharp edge of the scratch awl and the boy's now exposed eye horrified Lubbock. He wanted to scream... or even to beg. Collecting his memories as an assassin, his head played a thousand times the moment when the metal would pierce his own cornea. He didn't even dare to imagine the pain._

 _Lubbock opened his mouth, but could not let a sound out. Dehydrated for hours, his throat was too dry for him to talk... or maybe, the sight of the bloodthirsty demon in front of him took away his voice._

St- please stop! _He screamed mentally even though he knew well his fate._ STOOOOOPPPP!

His eyelids flew open. Though both his eyes could distinguish well the wooden ceiling, Lubbock had to trace the contour of his right eye to realize that it was unharmed.

Another realization struck him. _Where am I?_ He felt something tightened around his whole body, leaving only his head outside. _Bandages?_ Lubbock tried to sit up, but only let a wave of agony spread through his whole body. His breathing became uneven under the pain as adrenaline invaded his head.

"Kiyomi-nee, the grasshead is awake!" A voice, though sweet and radiant, made the boy jump – mentally, since his body was too broken for him to even move.

Still lying in his soft – as he realized - bed, Lubbock lifted his gaze to a girl who had just reached her teens. Her silver haircut covered her whole forehead and even her ears and ended in a ponytail falling to the child's waist. A silver needle-shaped hair pin sculpted in the form of a five-petals flower with crystals was attached to the beginning of the ponytail. Sometimes, the girl had to remove a pure white bang from one of her lively, turquoise eyes. Had the girl not given Lubbock a cute, but naughty smile, she would seem like a delicate princess with her graceful features.

"Now, now, don't be rude, Aki-chan. Why don't you bring this young man some medecine?"

"Hai!" the girl answered with a joyful tone and surprised Lubbock with her suddenly tomboyish smile. She then left the room.

Lubbock moved his glance to the woman standing in front of him. Though she called him "young man", the woman, herself, was around his age, around nineteen years old. Her cool blonde locks fell behind her and over shoulders like a waterfall. Her beautiful eyes of a greyish blue and her gentle features filled the air with an aura of seraphic purity.

Lubbock couldn't keep his eyes away from the beauty... especially from her chest. Compared to Leone's, it wasn't that significant. However, it had its own appeal and Lubbock tried hard not to nosebleed when the woman suddenly leaned over him, her chest just above the right place - above the pair of perverted eyes.

The lady, who was supposedly "Kiyomi-nee", covered Lubbock's forehead with the back of her hand. Her skin felt like one of those refined silk blankets that the greenhead possessed when he had been a merchant's son. _Smooth..._

"Your fever has gone down. That's a relief." For the second time of his life, Lubbock found more attraction in a woman's eyes than in some of her more curvy parts. He couldn't help but doubt that this woman was a celestial creature, an angel with the purest of all gazes. From his years of experience with humans of high psychological complexity, nor in her eyes neither in her smile could Lubbock distinguish a hint of tainted thought.

 _Such childlike purity... in this world and in this era..._ Lubbock's gentleman instincts – as he preferred to call – brought him saddness. He knew too well the fate of this kind of women in this kingdom of chaos. Surprisingly, a wave of melancholy filled his heart.

"Oh, my, I totally forgot to introduce myself," the woman broke Lubbock's train of thoughts. She probably took the greenhead's silence as confusion. She was now standing sitting on a chair near the bed.

"I am Kiyomi. The girl you just saw is my little sister, Akira. This is our house in the woods. We found you with a high fever." Her glance travelled along Lubbock's bandaged body.

"I can't imagine what happened to you," she added with empathetic saddness.

 _Please don't imagine..._ Lubbock thought as he used his most gentleman-like voice, "I am Lubbock. (He decided to unveil his true identity to such a pure woman.) Thank you for helping me, milady."

"Please just call me Kiyomi," the woman answered while blushing. _Cute..._ Lubbock thought, his mind beginning to fill with some immoral thoughts.

"Kiyomi-nee, the medecine is here." Akira entered the room with a tray where a wooden cup, filled with a boiling, herb-scented liquid, was standing.

The child observed quietly both older people for a while, then declared with an ironically radiant smile, "Kiyomi-nee, this guy is a pervert."

Lubbock never felt ashamed about his "second nature". However, in front of Kiyomi, he surprisingly looked away in shame. Of course, as for Akira, she only earned a scolding from her sister.

Kiyomi then handed Lubbock the medecine, while she apologized on Akira's behalf. The greenhead used a handsome voice to insist that he wasn't at all hurt. After drinking the bitter liquid with small sips, Lubbock felt dizzy again and tried to sleep.

However, now that his mind was once again calm, memories of his previous dream began to come to him. The dream was partially real, at least, until Syura attempted to gouge his victim's eye out. As Lubbock remembered the state he was in, he couldn't help but call himself "pathetic". _How can Miss Najenda ever feel proud of a coward who wants to beg his enemy?_ His thoughts grew darker every second. _I am so pathetic... so shameless... Why did such a coward even survive?_

A gentle face with cool blonde hair suddenly appeared in Lubbock's head. _Kiyomi-san..._ Lubbock thought about the honest blue-grey eyes. Such a pretty and kind lady saved him. _And such wonderful curves..._ he added without even realizing that a perverted smile appeared on his face.

Again, he thought about how he escaped Syura by shamefully playing dead. Oh well, what had been done had been done. Yes, now, he was living with one of the most beautiful women in the world. He would stay by her side, return the favor and even... _win her heart._ This time, his smile had no immoral aura.


	3. Chapter 1 - Part 2

**Hey guys!**

 **It's finally break time. Yay! More time to write! Here is the second part of Chapter 1. It is longer than the previous ones.**

 **Also, thanks for your support and feedback. They really help.**

 **hiiro-chan**

* * *

FIVE DAYS LATER

Lubbock had always loved to dream during night and during day. To his greatest joy as a proud pervert, his dreams had been filled with voluptuous women who loved him. Sometimes, he knew the faces; other times, the ladies were his own creations, following a set of ideal criteria.

However, since his escape from Syura, every time he closed his eyes, he seemed to return to the cold, damp room, where he had been chained and broken. As the days passed by, Syura in Lubbock's dream slowly metamorphosed into a creature with two dark holes instead of eyes and sharp, bloody teeth. Ebony dragon scales covered the creature's back. The monster ressembled one of those demons in the horror stories stored in Lubbock's bookstore.

Though the creature had no eyes, the greenhead seemed to see burning hunger in the black cavities. With threatening strides, the monster would approach its victim and show its deadly teeth.

 _Contrarily to reality, in his dreams, Lubbock was not bounded and laid on the floor. However, no matter how much strength he used, the boy couldn't move his body. It was as if invisible shackles were holding him down._

I am weak... _Again, Lubbock gathered every last bit of strength he had, but he didn't move an inch._ No...

 _Suddenly, the monster sinked its teeth into the boy's legs and slowly tore off a piece flesh. Blood splattered on the ice-cold floor as the boy screamed in agony. Weakly turning around his head, Lubbock could distinguish his own bone exposed to the air. He was trembling out of both pain and fear. He wanted to move, to stand, and to run for his life. Nevertheless, it was as if a magical spell had frozen him in his pathetic position._

 _The ravenish monster went for another bite, then another one. It savoured its feast with the longest possible time. Each chomp was accompanied by Lubbock's tormented scream. The beast devoured both flesh and bones, tearing off violently the stomach, the heart, and the lungs among others. With horror, the greenhead listened to the hard parts of his body breaking like glass falling against the floor._

 _For once, Lubbock wished that he could die faster. However, no matter how much blood and how many organs he lost, the greenhead was still breathing. Lubbock was still alive when only his head was left._

 _At this moment, the monster licked with its black tongue its "lips", hardened parts around its mouth. Filled with its meal, the beast clumsily disappeared in the darkness surrounding the head._

 _Rejoicing about the fact that he was alive was the last feeling Lubbock wished to experience. He was left, there, without his body, without his strength. Only his head survived and all it could be good for was to observe the helpless state Lubbock was in. Compared to shame, the physical pain didn't even seem to exist._

 _Suddenly, a light glowed near the dismantled head. A silver-haired woman with beautiful lilac eyes materialized in front of Lubbock._

Miss Najenda... _Lubbock opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he realized that he was only a pathetic head who could not fight at all, but only observe the destruction of its own body._ No... please don't look at me, Miss Najenda. _Lubbock wanted to disappear in the ground._

 _To his greatest shame, Miss Najenda's glance shifted on the only piece left of Lubbock. Disappointment flashed in her eyes. Her tone showed disgust, "Why, Lubbock? Aren't you a warrior?"_

 _Lubbock searched for a reply or an explanation, but realized that nothing could change his image. He was indeed a pathetic coward. Miss Najenda would never love this weak, dismantled piece of human, not even consider it as her equal._

 _Suddenly. Miss Najenda turned her back to Lubbock and began walking away._

 _"_ _No... Miss Najenda! Don't go!" However, the woman did not even glance back once._

"Lubbock-san, Lubbock-san!" With his eyes still closed, Lubbock reached out to grab what seemed like an arm.

"Please don't go..." he begged, still in his nightmare.

"I'm not going anywhere." The gentle voice seemed to have reached the greenhead who fell silent as his breathing became even.

After a while, slowly, Lubbock lifted his eyelids and found Kiyomi sitting just next to him. Judging by the woman's disappointingly modest nightgown and by the lit candle on the table, it was nighttime.

For some reasons, Kiyomi was flushed. The greenhead suddenly realized that he was holding a wrist – Kiyomi's, to be precise.

"Oh, hum..." Lubbock was surprised that he was blushing instead of nosebleeding. _I am not acting normally..._

"I am sorry," Kiyomi apologized while taking back her arm after that Lubbock released it.

"No, Kiyomi-san, I was the one who grabbed you." Lubbock felt the need to explain further – or simply to get something off his chest, "I had a nightmare."

"I know," Kiyomi replayed with her typical gentle voice. Her smile, though comforting, brought dark memories to Lubbock.

 _Miss maid..._ As shameful as it sounded, Lubbock couldn't remember the name of his maid who shared the same smile. His past as a toddler was a blur, but a few details, such as the bright days spent with this woman, were forever engraved in his memory.

As the fourth son of a powerful merchant, Lubbock never lacked material comfort and company. In other words, he had had everything... _except for a mother._

His biological mother was probably still alive. However, she was dead to Lubbock. The greenhead couldn't remember a day where the woman didn't attend a party or play cards with her friends, other beautiful, but empty shells. Lubbock's father, a perceptive lad at the time, had married his mother for her gorgeous appearance, for her noble blood, and for her gold. With the newly acquired fortune, Lubbock's father was able to expand his business and become one of the richest merchants in the whole kingdom.

As for the mother, her greatest and probably only achievement was giving birth to four heirs, four boys whom she never breastfed nor even hold a conversation with, besides the usual greetings.

Even though his father and brothers had often been busy with work, Lubbock had never been lonely. People whom the boy had only met once would call Lubbock their "best friend" and shower the child with soothing words. The toddler had thought that these friends genuinely cared for him, until he had met the maid.

Rumors said that the newly employed maid had come from a small village. Because of her origins, the other servants, who were all part of the city's middle class, had called the maid "a country bumpkin" and worse names. Often, when the other maids had committed some errors in their tasks, they would team up and put the blame on the country maid's head.

Lubbock felt anger surging inside him as he remember the times the innocent maid was punished. However, as a – what others call – spoiled child, the greenhead had not feel an ounce of sympathy. Of course, Lubbock hated this insensible version of himself. This self-hatred deepened each time the greenhead remembered how the maid had cared for him.

As a toddler, Lubbock had contracted a non-contagious, severe disease that was often deadly to children of his age. Before he had noticed, his "friends circle" became smaller day after day, until no one was visiting him. Probably, his friends had thought that Lubbock would never make it, that the heir would never see his glorious days. The only visitors the toddler had had were the maids who had brought medecine and every toy the child had desired. Even Lubbock's biological family members had been too busy to visit the sickly child.

For the first time, the toddler had felt alone. He couldn't understand why his best friends and even his brothers had never knocked at his room's door. The only conversations the child had held during his illness period were with the maids. They had kept offering him encouragements with forced sweet smiles. Even though he was young and inexperienced, the child could feel that the maids had only wanted to leave his room the earliest possible. All of them... except for the country maid.

The gentle lady would always sit by the child's bed and read him a fairy tale or sing him a song. Her actions were nothing more than simple tasks that Lubbock's governess, who had rarely visited the boy since the beginning of his illness, would perform. However, these basic actions were the only reasons the young Lubbock had looked forward to the next day, to when he could see the maid again.

After months of struggle, Lubbock was healed, but left with a frail body. The maid would often walk with the toddler in his family's vast garden. Sometimes, they would play hide-and-seek. Lubbock would often win and tease the maid. However, the woman had always concluded the day with her seraphic smile.

As a child, Lubbock had often eavesdropped on his servants' conversation and had head that the maid who had accompanied him for so long had the lowest wage as a family servant.

"A country bumpkin like her deserves such wages," the other maids would conclude, then laugh boisterously.

Lubbock couldn't help but grit his teeth when he remembered the words. However, the worst was to come.

It was a few months after Lubbock had healed from his illness. During a party held in Lubbock's house, bored, the toddler had escaped to the garden, behind some bushes. He knew that his governess would never find him there.

"No... stop it!" A weak protest surprised the boy. The female voice was coming from behind one of the columns supporting the outdoor corridor.

Suddenly, the boy heard a hard noise, similar to that of the collision of two hard surfaces. It was followed by a manly scream, a thump, then fearful silence. In the darkness, the young Lubbock could distinguish nothing but a feminine shadow running along the corridor and through one of the doors.

The next morning, a murder was discovered on Lubbock's family property. The victim had been a guest of the party, a famous noble. A few days after, Imperial Guards had brought Lubbock's favorite maid away.

Confused, the child had visited his father for some explanation. The family head had explained that the maid was the primary suspect of the noble's murder. She would be interrogated.

"It wasn't her," the child had exclaimed so suddenly that his father had been surprised. The older man had given the child an inquisitive stare. After some hesitation, the young Lubbock had admitted that he had gone to the garden the night of the murder and had witnessed part of crime.

"It wasn't her voice," the boy had added after his story. However, his father had only insisted that if the maid had truly been innocent, then Lubbock shouldn't worry much.

However, a week later, the maid had been condemned for murder and treason. Rumors had kept saying that the gentle woman was a Revolutionary spy and would be beheaded for her offenses. The toddler couldn't believe his ears.

"Father, don't you believe your own son? She is innocent," the child had protested. To his surprise, his father had remained silent. The young Lubbock could distinguish an expression that he didn't understand.

Nowadays, Lubbock knew that his father had an expression of guilt. The family head had probably known all along the identity of the culprit, someone not worth touching. The real murderer had used Lubbock's maid as a scapegoat.

Nevertheless, until this day, Lubbock could still not understand why, out of all people, his favorite maid had been framed. Maybe the maid had been accused, because she had been the only one from the country; maybe she had become a victim, because she had been too kind.

Lubbock's hands became two fists as he remembered the maid's smile. Strangely enough, the greenhead could not recall any other of the woman's features, but her pure eyes and smile. As a child, Lubbock had often dreamed that he was separated from his parents at birth and that the maid was his only true mother.

A sad smile appeared on Lubbock's face as he stared at Kiyomi. She shared the same eyes, the same smile, and the same heart. He knew well that this world wouldn't let her live easily.

Lubbock promised himself that he would make the pure smile last forever.

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Lubbock-san, how was your hunting?" Kiyomi asked as she chopped a vegetable ressembling daikon.

"Great!" Lubbock replied as he dropped a giant bird on the kitchen floor.

"Yay! Bird meat!" Akira cheered as she helped skin the beast.

The noon sunlights shone through the windows when the three finished cooking. Their mouths already watering, they sat in front of the dinner table.

"Itadakimasu!" After a few minutes of feasting, all plates were empty.

"Wow! Kiyomi-nee, you should open a restaurant. The meal was so good," Akira complimented as she sat back with her legs spread and her arms behind her head.

"Well, it's also thanks to Lubbock-san. He has been helping a lot since he began hunting," Kiyomi replied as she glanced at the greenhead with her sweet smile.

"It's nothing," Lubbock answered with obviously proud expression and tone. He had heard that the sisters mostly lived out of vegetables and fruits before his arrival. Rarely, the girls caught some fish and could eat meat.

"Grasshead-nii, teach me how to hunt."

"Aki-chan, what have I told you? Call him by his name."

"It's fine, it's fine," Lubbock replied with a gentleman's voice. The truth was, only recently had Akira, who had always glared at the greenhead suspiciously, finally added a "nii" to his name. Probably, she enjoyed having meat for every meal.

Only a few bandages still covered Lubbock's torso. Most of his wounds were – as Night Raid would call – healed thanks to Kiyomi's care. The greenhead was sure that after another month, he would fully recover. Now, though he wasn't at his full strength due too consecutive days of immobility, Lubbock could already freely use his Teigu.

Lubbock's nightmares were appearing less frequently. Each time the boy had one, just like what she had done during Lubbock's first days at her house, Kiyomi would stay by the greenhead's side, insisting that everything was alright. Still asleep, the greenhead would stop struggling.

Often, Lubbock dreamed of his old life as a merchant's son. In his imaginary world, he could see all the toys he had and all the pretty ladies with voluptuous chests. Most of the times, Lubbock dreamed of the maid reading a story to him. In these cases, the greenhead wished that the golden moments would last for all eternity. In his nostalgic dreams, Lubbock always felt warm.

Night Raid seemed like a dream. _Miss Najenda..._ Lubbock tried to chase away his regrets, _She is better off without me._ His thought held a certain truth. The greenhead knew that such a coward like him was only a burden for Night Raid. _I am a coward..._

Lubbock tried to concentrate on the dinner table in front of him. Yes, he should think more of the present. He was now living far away from Night Raid, from the society, from all worries and troubles. Most of important of all, Lubbock was staying with a beautiful woman.

"I'll take a bath. Aki-chan, you want to come?" Kiyomi asked as she finished washing the last plate. Akira refused by explaining that she wanted to explore the forest.

 _What a wonderful opportunity_ , Lubbock thought as his mind began to fill with indecent thoughts. He only had two rules when he peeked on women: the first one was to never commit anything immoral toward children and the second one was to always find a way to escape. Akira would be exploring the woods, which meant that only Kiyomi would be in the hot spring. Also, Lubbock was sure that he wouldn't be caught.

Lubbock carefully followed Kiyomi and hid behind bushes, smiling at the thought of the beautiful sight he would witness.

"Pervert." Lubbock almost jumped at Akira's voice. Even with his assassin's instincts, the greenhead didn't notice the girl approaching him.

"I can be very quiet if I want," the silver haired girl added proudly. Her statement was believable. After all, she had been the one catching fish and small beasts before Lubbock's arrival. Akira knew how to move around in a forest.

Lubbock prepared himself for the worst. However, Akira unexpectedly asked, "Say, do you love Kiyomi-nee?"

 _Love?_ This question left Lubbock silent. Did he love her? Why did he enjoy watching her smile? As if he was struck by a spell, Lubbock could no longer feel the excitement of peeking on the cool bonde haired woman.

"Then, protect her, Akira ordered. If you don't, I'll kill you."

 _This child..._ Lubbock realized as a gentle smile appeared on his face. Kiyomi didn't seem to have noticed them.

"Come on, let's go back," Lubbock told Akira as he turned away from the hot spring.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Hurray!" Lubbock cheered as he proudly glanced at the Danger Beast, which seemed like a wild boar that was as tall as the hunter. The Beast's neck was broken by Cross Tail's threads and it lay limp on the ground, like a giant rock.

 _Today's going to be a feast. I am such a great hunter_ , the greenhead thought proudly as he surrounded the body with a web created by his Teigu. He was about to drag the boar back when he heard a child's scream.

"Kiyomi-nee!"

Recognizing the owner of the voice, Lubbock dashed through the trees, leaving his trophy behind. From far away, thanks to his assassin's instincts, he could feel a faint dark aura. It grew greater as the greenhead jumped from branch to branch, approaching the source of the scream.

Lubbock stopped on top of his tree when he distinguished four armored men, without helmets, surrounding Kiyomi, who was standing just below Lubbock's branch. The cool blonde haired woman was on the ground as if someone had pushed her down.

A few feet away, Akira glaring dangerously at the four men. She was wearing her typical cadet grey T-Shirt and marine blue shorts that covered the two thirds of her thighs. Beside her, a wooden basket was lying sideward in the grass, its contents, herbs and flowers, spilled all around.

Lubbock deduced that Akira must had dropped her basket when she had discovered her sister being attacked by... _Imperial Guards..._ Lubbock realized as his hands turned into two fists. These men were probably taking their break and searching for some entertainment.

"Oh, who is that brat?" the tallest man, who had probably reached six and a half feet, asked Kiyomi teasingly. His smirk disgusted Lubbock.

"Please, leave Aki-chan alone..."

"We will..." the tall guard, who seemed to be the leader of the group, answered. His eyes suddenly grew dangerous and lustful. "... after we have our fun."

"Aki-chan, isn't it?" The leader walked toward the child with large stomps, probably caused by his large, muscular body. Surprised, Lubbock realized that Akira did not shiver nor step back even an inch. _This child..._ the greenhead thought again. He was especially amazed by Akira's powerful gaze... _the gaze of a warrior._

"You look so delicious. We will have some great time together." Lubbock could notice that Akira was on the verge of vomiting in the man's face. The leader was so close to the child that Akira could probably feel his breath.

"Aki-chan!" Kiyomi screamed distressfully as the other three men violently pinned her back on the ground.

"Go to hell!" Akira shouted furiously. Suddenly and unexpectedly, the silver haired girl lifted her right foot for a powerful blow on one of the large man's unarmored parts, between his two legs.

A hoarse scream travelled through the branches as the man covered his wound. The other men turned away from Kiyomi, who was helplessly lying on the grass. Without second thoughts, the Guards pulled out their swords and charged toward the child.

"You brat!"

"We'll kill you!"

"Try." Akira showed her tongue, as her hand reached for her thick hair pin.

Lubbock and all the guards were even more shocked when the child tried to plunge the pin in the back of the leader's unarmored neck. In pain, the giant man was on his knees, in front of the girl.

However, the large man's rough hand grabbed the child's thin wrist. Lubbock could distinguish the surprise – no, the horror – in Akira's eyes.

"You are naughty, brat, but not naughty enough." A smirk drew on the man's face, as Lubbock could feel a strong killing intent coming from the leader.

 _What am I doing? How can I just watch two ladies in distress?_ Lubbock was so startled by Akira's actions that even a professional assassin like him forgot to fight. He knew that the girl had always been different from other girls of her age, not considering children specially trained for some dark jobs. However, he had never thought that Akira could fight. Her features were so delicate and her sister was so... "nonviolent".

 _Kiyomi..._ A flame was burning in Lubbock as he jumped toward the leader, circling his almost invisible Cross Tail threads around the large man's neck. _I promised to protect Kiyomi and Akira._ Lubbock could hear bones crack as the Guard coughed out blood and fell limp on the ground.

"Kill him!" One of the other guards ordered as all three of them swung their swords at the greenhead. The former assassin could feel his instincts waking up as he effortlessly dodged every blade.

His wounds were lightly hurting him, but Lubbock could easily ignore the pain. He slayed all men with his Cross Tail, as if they were helpless, tiny ants. The whole fight happened in a blur. Before the ladies could process all actions, the ground, Lubbock's hand, and his clothes were bloody messes. Of course, the blood didn't belong to the greenhead.

The two girls stared at the four bodies laying motionless on the grass, then at Lubbock, soaked in blood and sweat. Kiyomi seemed more disturbed than Akira. No, "disturbed" wasn't the right word. The cool blonde haired woman was horrified. She even flinched when Lubbock asked if the ladies were alright. The truth was, Akira was also strangely quiet as her glance shifted from one body to the other. The child didn't seem to be frightened, but Lubbock couldn't read her thoughts.

After a long while silence, Lubbock felt the need to apologize, even though he didn't know his reason. Kiyomi spoke before, with a hint of fear in her tone, "I never felt the need to ask you, until now. Who are you, Lubbock-san?"

 _Who am I?_ Was he a merchant's son? Was he an assassin from Night Raid? Who was he?

"Someone who swore to protect you and Akira," Lubbock answered with a firm tone. Unlike usually, he wasn't trying to play the gentleman, but was only speaking the truth. Kiyomi gave him a faint smile though Lubbock could feel that she wanted to know more.

* * *

NIGHT

"Lubbock-san, are you awake?" Kiyomi's gentle voice pulled Lubbock away from his dream of glamorous women. Half-asleep, he whispered, "So beautiful." Lubbock then realized that Kiyomi was standing just beside him and blushing deeply.

"Uh... I was..." Lubbock could never understand why he, a man who never felt an ounce of shame when he peeked on women, would be embarrassed in front of a cool blonde haired lady and even feel the need to explain himself. Actually, the greenhead stopped trying to provide an explanation when he remembered what he was dreaming about.

"Is everything alright?" Lubbock tried to change the topic.

"Yes, yes. Um... I was just wondering if you want to take a walk outside." Lubbock could feel the shyness in Kiyomi's voice. "It's okay if you are tired," the blonde haired woman added quickly.

"Sure, I'll come with you." Lubbock grabbed a new shirt that Kiyomi had bought for him from the Capital and walked discreetly walked outside to not wake Akira.

"This way," Kiyomi indicated when both of them were outside. The house was surrounded by the woods. Kiyomi had once explained that she was born in this place and had always lived in that house even after her parents' death. Though she frequently visited the Capital for shopping, Kiyomi never wanted to live there. She was used to a life far away from other humans.

As they walked in the darkness lit only by Kiyomi's lantern, the woman suddenly held Lubbock's hand, as if to guide him. She released the hand after a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she apologized. Lubbock could imagine tha she was blushing again.

"It's okay." Honestly, Lubbock enjoyed Kiyomi's touch, this soft, gentle touch. He stopped before he fell into indecency.

Lubbock could hear the nocturnal insects whispering in the dark and tree branches brushing against each other as a breeze caressed his skin. Kiyomi abruptly stopped and whispered, "This is the place."

"The place" was actually no different from any other parts of the forest. Lubbock opened his mouth to speak, but Kiyomi gave him a sign to wait and put her lantern on the ground to plunge their upper bodies into darkness. After a while, the air seemed to be filled with dancing stars. Lubbock realized that these tiny, floating lights were one of these fluorescent insects.

The previously dark world was illuminated by tiny sparks of light, of hope and joy. The nocturnal forest seemed no longer to be a dangerous place, but was a beautiful galaxy. The flickering stars seemed to surround Lubbock and Kiyomi, creating a golden ring, as if both teenagers formed a planet. The whole forest seemed to have fallen quiet in front of the beautiful new world.

Time seemed to freeze as Lubbock admired Kiyomi's blue-grey eyes, shining under the natural lights. The angel returned the greenhead's gaze. As if under a spell, they observed each other in a silence only broken by the rapid beating of their hearts. They felt as if a thread had tied their hearts, their souls, together.

 _An angel_ , Lubbock whispered to himself dreamily as he traced every one of Kiyomi's traits with his gaze. With the same slow pace, both teenagers leaned forward as if the invisible thread was pulling on both sides. Lubbock's lips were only an inch away from Kiyomi's.

 **(A/N: But what about Najenda? See you in the next issue!)**


	4. Chapter 1 - Part 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay. I had a change of plan. I actually decided to make Chapter 1 longer.**

 **This said, here is another part of Chapter 1.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **hiiro-chan**

* * *

 **LAST TIME**

 ** _An angel_** **, Lubbock whispered to himself dreamily as he traced every one of Kiyomi's traits with his gaze. With the same slow pace, both teenagers leaned forward as if the invisible thread was pulling on both sides. Lubbock's lips were only an inch away from Kiyomi's.**

Even before his fight against the guards, Lubbock had realized that Kiyomi had kept glancing at him with the gaze of a girl in love. Many girls had fallen for Lubbock throughout his whole life. However, the greenhead knew that their feelings were not worthy to return. These girls only fell for Lubbock's sweet talk or for his physical appearance. Kiyomi was not just any girl. She understood Lubbock, and she was purer than any woman who loved Lubbock in this corrupted country.

However, Lubbock wasn't only in love with a beautiful, gentle lady, but had also fallen for his life with her. For how many years had Lubbock yearned for a life similar to that he was living now? Since he enrolled in the army, the greenhead never once stopped worrying about his life. Joining Night Raid didn't help at all. His head was on a bounty, and every time he visited a town for some fun, Lubbock had to keep an eye on his back.

Contrarily, living with Kiyomi, deep in the woods, where no one walked, Lubbock could forget about the danger that his identity could bring him. His life felt like the one he was living before he joined the army, the life of a rich merchant's son. Of course, in terms of material comfort, his past as a rich child won. However, after surviving several near-death situations as a warrior and as an assassin, Lubbock realized that what he appreciated the most about his past life was its peaceful atmosphere. Lubbock's life with Kiyomi reminded him of this feeling of safety, a beauty that an assassin would never possess.

In this new life, his past as a warrior for the Imperial Army and even as a member of Night Raid seemed like a dream that he just woke up from. Lubbock suddenly noticed that he used the word "past" to describe his life as a part of Night Raid. _Maybe, it is my past, now..._

Through half-lidded eyes, Lubbock admired the innocent blue-grey eyes. Strangely, their color gradually grew paler and turned to lilac. The beautiful locks also seemed to lose their cool blonde and their wavy texture. As if by magic, they transformed into a silver ponytail, which was dangling behind a sturdy woman's back. Though the lady was expressionless, Lubbock could feel an aura of confidence and authority.

 _Miss Najenda..._ The light purple orbs were staring at Lubbock. Though the illusion of Miss Najenda didn't spread anger nor disappointment, Lubbock felt deeply ashamed under the gaze.

Strange. Since he could remember, Lubbock had always flirted with girls. Of course, he had never gone as far as kissing one of them. But what is the difference between kissing a girl and flirting with or peeking on one? The greenhead had never felt guilty about his second nature of a perverted womanizer.

Most importantly, it wasn't as if Lubbock and Miss Najenda were dating. The greenhead even doubted that his dear boss considered him as a potential lover. So, why did Lubbock have the impression that he was cheating on Miss Najenda?

The least expected of all memories came to Lubbock. He remembered one of his training trips with Tatsumi. Perhaps it was because Lubbock had been rejoiced by his past days with the brown-haired boy, the greenhead had decided to confide his love about Najenda to Tatsumi. After hearing Lubbock's tale, the brownhead had suggested his partner to stop peeking on other women if Lubbock truly loved Miss Najenda. Without second thoughts, the greenhead had considered the suggestion foolish, but, now, Lubbock couldn't stop thinking about Tatsumi's words.

 _It's all your fault, Tatsumi. I can't even enjoy myself a bit._ Talking about Tatsumi, he was probably dead or married to Esdeath, which was no different from the former. Lubbock knew that there was a slight chance that his brown-haired partner was saved, but tried to not feel sorry for Tatsumi. After all, the guy always got out of trouble, mostly by his luck. Moreover, Lubbock could have his own harem at Night Raid – if the greenhead ever returned. Most importantly, Lubbock had other problems to worry about.

"Do you love someone?" Kiyomi asked as if she had noticed Lubbock's hesitation.

Lubbock wished that Kiyomi had used a less understanding tone. Because the lady didn't show any hint of pain nor of hatred, the greenhead regretted hesitating before his first kiss. He knew well that the girl loved him and, yet, all he could think of was Miss Najenda, who had probably already forgotten about him.

Lubbock's first reaction was to deny, but, as he opened his mouth to speak, the greenhead couldn't let his words come out. Maybe, he couldn't lie to someone who had nurtured a complete stranger back to health or, maybe, Kiyomi had the same smile as Lubbock's late maid. The greenhead ignored the reason, but only held on to the realization that he couldn't lie to Kiyomi.

 _But I can't admit the truth either..._ Caught in his dilemma, Lubbock dared not meet Kiyomi's gaze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, words automatically coming out of his mouth. The greenhead couldn't remember the last time he apologized this sincerely and this unexpectedly.

For a second, Lubbock feared that Kiyomi, with the realization of her unrequited love, would shatter like a glass doll. However, the cool blonde haired woman replied with her typical gentle tone, "No, I should be the one apologizing. I had no idea and I brought you here..."

 _Exactly. You had not idea, so this is not your fault..._ Lubbock couldn't understand Kiyomi's words. She loved Lubbock and she tried her best to help him. As for the greenhead, he knew well where his true love lay, but still let Kiyomi bring him to the forest and – almost – kiss him. So, why is Kiyomi the one apologizing? Why couldn't she just slap Lubbock across the face? It wasn't fair.

Lubbock tried to find the right reply, but couldn't. More than ever, he wanted to just melt into the ground or vaporize in the air. Surely, Kiyomi would have been better off had she never met Lubbock.

"So, about the person you love..." Kiyomi interrupted the awkward silence. Still deep in thoughts, Lubbock absentmindly stared at the source of the voice. "Ah... I mean, if you don't mind..."

"I met her around five years ago..." Lubbock decided to give Kiyomi the most loyal version of his story, without naming anyone or any organization. He only added slight modifications to conceal his past as a rebel. The greenhead knew that the truth would hurt Kiyomi. However, a lie was worse. After all, Kiyomi had probably already guessed half of his story. Moreover, as much as he wanted to deny, the blonde haired lady was one of the few people to whom Lubbock couldn't lie.

"I fled from the enemies, you and Akira found me in the forest, and here I am," Lubbock finished his tale after a few minutes.

"So, she doesn't know where you are now?"

"She probably thinks that I'm dead. I think this is best."

"Why are you saying this?" Kiyomi asked in her usual tone.

"She is better off without me. I pathetically fled the enemy. Someone like me is only a burden."

"Is this the only reason?" Lubbock understood that Kiyomi was talking about why he chose to not return.

Sometimes, Lubbock wished that Kiyomi could read less into his thoughts. However, he knew that the woman was right. For all the past weeks, Lubbock had used the excuse that he would burden Night Raid. Since his escape from Syura, the greenhead had been wondering what prompted him to follow Miss Najenda all these years. Initially, he had thought that he wanted Miss Najenda to feel proud of him. However, now, Lubbock knew that "feeling proud" wasn't precise enough. He didn't want his boss to praise him as a brave underling or as a true warrior – or rather, Lubbock wanted more. The sad truth was, even with all these years, the most significant words Miss Najenda had given the boy was "Good job", two simple words that she would tell any assassin working under her. Lubbock couldn't blame Miss Najenda. Being the one who had stayed by her side the longest, the greenhead noticed that his boss had never shown any – romantic – interest toward anyone. _Maybe Miss Najenda will just never love anyone... Maybe everything that I did was just..._

"I am just an underling to her."

"But how do you feel about her?"

"I love her," Lubbock answered bluntly and regretted saying these words to Kiyomi even though she didn't seem to be hurt. Suddenly, the greenhead remembered the words he told Tatsumi after Lubbock finished his little "life story". The greenhead had said something similar to that he was fine as long as he could fight alongside Miss Najenda. Lubbock didn't care if his love was unrequited. How could a few peaceful days in the woods make him lose sight of his devotion?

 _Miss Najenda may think that I am only a coward, but what does this change? I swore to her that I would walk through Hell with her if I had to._ Lubbock lifted his head and stared firmly in front of him. _I will not go back on my words._

"This is the answer." Kiyomi's conclusion confirmed Lubbock's initial beliefs – the same ones that he had held on for five years, until just a few weeks ago.

Once again, Lubbock saw the maid through Kiyomi's gentle smile, the smile of an older sister. _Yes, an older sister..._ the greenhead realized. An impulse pushed him to firmly hug Kiyomi.

"Thank you," Lubbock whispered to the surprised lady. He felt her arms tightening around his back. Though his heart filled with renewed determination, it also hurt.

* * *

NIGHT RAID SECRET BASE, THREE YEARS AGO

"Miss Najenda?"

Her mind clouded by the effect of alcohol, Najenda turned her head to the doorway of the dining room. She could faintly distinguish the contour of a young boy shorter than the average warrior or even the average man.

 _Lubbock..._ The boy was once a powerful merchant's son and had abandoned his position and even his loyalty toward the Emperor to follow her. When Lubbock had sworn to follow her even on the road of rebels, Najenda couldn't deny her surprise. She had always thought that the higher class members all rejoiced from the Capital's corruption and would never betray the Emperor – or rather, the Prime Minister – who tolerated inhuman acts for the nobles and the merchants' benefits. Perhaps, not all young princes were as spoiled and as corrupted as Najenda had thought.

"I was just tasting this new wine," Najenda tried to find an excuse. She couldn't let her subordinate discover that she was in this state. "You want some?" she added, trying to divert the boy's attention.

Though Najenda could feel the boy's hesitation, she knew that he wouldn't refuse. None of her surbordinates dared to. She suddenly wished that sometimes – just sometimes – they would forget that she was their leader.

Najenda suddenly remembered the boy's leg that was in a cast. During his last the mission, the teenager had broken his left leg. Tonight, all the members of Night Raid were out for a week-long mission, and, despite the boy's desire to join them, Najenda had ordered him to stay behind to heal. This said, they were only two at the base.

"Why don't you sit down?" Najenda's sentence sounded like an order as she put a hand on the empty next to her, on the sofa. She felt that even though the boy was hesitant, he was also rejoiced. Though Najenda knew it was arrogant of her to admit it, her subordinates would all feel blessed if they could sit next to the powerful warrior who led them and be served a glass of wine by her. She guessed that Lubbock felt the same respect.

Najenda felt the cushion next to hers slightly bounce as Lubbock sat. She realized that he was staring at her – precisely at her chest. How could she forget? The boy had always been a public pervert. However, Najenda was feeling too down to react to her subordinate's indecency. She just handed him a full glass as the boy thanked her. He had the proud expression of a man who had just achieved his greatest dream.

Najenda thought that the boy was overreacting, even for a soldier who admired his leader. Well, Lubbock was young. If she remembered right, he had just reached sixteen. _And I am twenty-two..._ Yes, the boy was just a child.

After a moment where both had been drinking silently, Lubbock's expression grew as serious as when he had just discovered his boss drinking.

"This isn't about the wine," the boy tried. Najenda knew that despite the fact that Lubbock was the youngest member of Night Raid, he was an experienced assassin and observer. He was especially skillful at reading women.

Najenda noticed that Lubbock's gaze travelled to the unscrolled letter on the tea table in front of the sofa. The message was from one of the leaders of the Revolutionary Army. The man, a strong warrior, expressed his condolences for... _for my family..._ The day she had sworn to become a warrior, Najenda had promised herself to never become her old self again – a sensitive and fragile version of her. However, now, the pain in her chest made her want to shed tears for the first time after years.

Probably, Esdeath or one of her subordinate had unveiled the information that contrarily to popular belief, Najenda wasn't "killed in action" and had joined the rebels. Inevitably, Najenda's family was executed by the Imperial Army, because of her betrayal. The younger sister who had looked up to her and her parents who were so proud of their elder daughter were gone, gone because of Najenda's choice.

When the silverhead had chosen to join the Revolutionary Army, she knew that one day or the other, the government would react. However, she had believed that there was a way out. No, she had convinced herself that this way, which she more or less believed in, existed. Najenda needed to fight against the Capital's inhuman acts. She couldn't bear seeing another innocent destroyed by the nobles' selfishness.

But weren't her family members also innocent ones whom she needed to protect? What mistake did Najenda make? Should she have joined the Revolutionary Army or kept quiet about the Imperial Army's corruption?

Najenda realized that Lubbock was observing her all this time. He should have guessed her thoughts. Usually, Najenda would try her best to wear a mask in front of her subordinates. However, for some reasons, tonight, next to the one who had fought alongside her the longest, she didn't feel this need.

"Lubbock, did I make the right choice?" Rarely, Najenda was this straightforward. _I see, it's the alcohol..._ or maybe, something else. She wasn't sure anymore; she didn't need to know the reasons, now.

After a moment, Lubbock spoke with a surprisingly mature tone, "My father used to tell me that there is no right choice. For every decision we make, we will meet great sacrifices..."

Najenda observed the young boy next to her. She had never thought that he could take this attitude and speak these words. Najenda had always had the impression that Lubbock took both respect and obediency to the extreme. Though she had told him several times, the boy couldn't take off the "Miss" from her name. Even after two years, Lubbock acted as if he had just met Najenda. Moreover, contrarily to all other subordinates, Lubbock never directly questionned Najenda, even when he had divergent opinions. Sometimes, the silverhead had wished that the boy would loosen up a bit.

Tonight, Lubbock was different. For the first time, Najenda heard him speak his mind without his typical obedient tone. Najenda felt like she was talking to an old acquaintance, to a lifelong friend.

"... The importance is, we need to believe in the future that our choice will bring."

 _The future?_ Najenda believed in an ideal country, not the unrealistic utopia where everyone practiced true altruism, but a less corrupted and less cruel world. She had had the same idea when she had joined the Revolutionary Army. Yes, she would create a world where a relative equality existed, where freedom of speech was accepted, and where people like her wouldn't suffer from the loss of their families.

Now, the best she could do for her parents and for her sister was to create this world where their reincarnations would rejoice. She didn't if it was grief, the alcohol, or some other cause, but Najenda could feel her eyes becoming wet. She did her best to hold back the tears and thank Lubbock in her authoritative tone.

 _Lubbock,_ she thought without realizing that a joyful smile was appearing on her face, _you are a worthy comrade... no, you are a true friend._ Yes, the only genuine friend she had.

* * *

NIGHT RAID SECRET BASE, PRESENT

Najenda emptied another glass. Was it her third or her fourth? She couldn't remember. No matter how much she drank, the liquor didn't seem to fill the emptiness in her heart.

 _Lubbock..._ How much more alcohol did she need to keep this name out of her mind? The only rest Najenda could get was when she was on missions, when she could forget all other matters in this world. However, once break time came, the name haunted her. The memories approached her like unstoppable waves on a beach. They caught her despite her efforts to escape, and they slowly drown her.

Another glass. Najenda felt tired – so tired that she wanted to lie down on her couch and close her eyes. However, Najenda knew that once she closed her eyelids, she would see the boy with green hair. She needed more liquor. When was the last time that Najenda tried to drink herself to sleep?

 _Am I becoming like Leone?_ Not exactly. Leone drank for the joy of drinking, but Najenda did not seek pleasure, but numbness.

How could the death of a single comrade affect her so much? For the past years, she had lost so many comrades, but she had never drunk so much for any of them. Every time Night Raid had a break, Najenda would soak herself with alcohol. True. Lubbock was the one who had stayed by her for the longest period of time. Though he had sometimes acted arrogantly or indecently, Lubbock had been devoted to the Army – before Najenda had decided to join the rebels – then to Night Raid. Lubbock had persevered in his missions and, before Leone came, was the only one who could lighten the atmosphere. How she missed his humor and his optimism! How could she ever heal from this loneliness?

However, loneliness wasn't the only source of her pain. Najenda remembered the day when she had eavesdropped on a conversation between Lubbock, Tatsumi, and Maine. At first, the leader was only passing by the room where the three were standing. Nevertheless, Najenda had stopped at the mention of her name. Lubbock had been asking advice from the couple for a love confession to his boss. **(A/N: This actually happened in the original story.)**

When the greenhead had sworn to follow her as her soldier, Najenda had guessed that he was just one of the myriad of rich boys who thought that being a warrior was full of adventure. Once their dreams were shattered by the hardships of an army life, these pampered princes would return to their previous lives, without second thoughts.

However, despite the hardships of the battlefield, Lubbock never once renounced. At first, Najenda had thought he was loyal to the Imperial Army and the Capital, both allies to merchants and nobles. Nevertheless, when the greenhead had agreed to follow Najenda to join the rebels, the leader had realized that she was wrong. Since then, she had been wondering what was the source of this devotion, what had prompted a prince who possessed and could acquire everything he desired to abandon his life of extravagance and to betray his greatest ally, the Capital.

When Najenda had heard Lubbock's conversation, she had finally discovered the source of his loyalty. For all these years, he had been devoted to her, not even to her beliefs of an ideal country, but to Najenda, the woman he had loved.

Najenda remembered that Leone, who was eavesdropping with her, had asked her boss' opinion. Najenda had known that her most important goal was to achieve the dream of the oppressed people. Without much thought, she had answered that it would be nice to be in a romantic relationship after all was over.

Later, when Najenda had rethought about Leone's question, she had realized that she wouldn't mind if Lubbock had confessed to her before all was over. Najenda still wasn't sure what her answer would be, but she had been waiting for his question, waiting all this time.

The leader couldn't understand why she had been so eager. However, now, whatever she thought had no importance, because, no matter how long she waited, she would never hear Lubbock's question.

Could she have done otherwise? Najenda had asked the same question after her family's death. It had also been the only other time she had drunk so much. However, contrarily to now, Lubbock had been there.


End file.
